Happy StValentine day!
by Kawaii Ota-Girl
Summary: Hai semuanya! kenalin aku author baru, ini FF pertamaku! hehe silahkan dibaca


Moshi moshi minna! ^_^ Hehehe aku Author baru, nih! Ini FF pertamaku lhoo… awalnya aku mau bikin FF Naruto, tapi kepikiran pengen buat yang Vocaloid! Hehehe… udh ah basa basinya, sekarang FF-ku akan dimulai! JRRENG JREENG…

_Monday, 13 February  
Tokyo, Japan_

_Kriiiinggg…._

"duhh ini jam berapa sih?" Kata Miku saat mendengar Alarm-nya berdering kencang, membuat Miku terbangun

"APA?! Jam setengah tujuh?! Bakka! Aku harus siap siap ke sekolah nih! Bahaya kalo sampe Telat!" kata Miku panik, dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya [_aduuhh pecicilan banget ya_]

_Byurr byurr byurr…. _Sejurus kemudian Miku telah selesai mandi, lalu memakai seragamnya, mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua ikatan, mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu, tidak lupa Negi kesayangannya pun juga dibawa. 

**Miku Hatsune**_, 17 tahun, gadis cantik ini hobi menyanyi, ia pun menjadi penyanyi terbaik di Vocaloid Senior Highschool karena suaranya yang merdu dan enak didengar. Benda favoritnya adalah Negi, selalu ia bawa kemana mana, walaupun di toilet atau di pemandian. Tempat Tanggal lahir : Komputer (?) , 30 Agustus . Makanan favorit : Sushi, California Roll. Minuman favorit: Jus Negi (?) , Teh_

-Vocaloid Senior Highschool- 

"duuhh.. Miku mana sih.. dari tadi belum datang.. biasanya aja udah buat konser di kelas.." keluh Rin sambil menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah

"hoshh..hoshh.. O-Ohayou Rin-chan!" kata Miku _ngos-ngosan_ seraya menepuk bahu Rin

"Whuuaa.." Brukk.. Rin pun terjatuh

"ehh?! Kamu kenapa? Kok tiba tiba jatuh sendiri? Sini aku bantuin berdiri" kata Miku bingung, dan langsung menolong Rin

"e-etto.. Thank's ya Miku.. maaf aku tadi Cuma kaget.." kata Rin pelan

"Hehehe , yuk kita ke kelas!" ajak Miku

"ayo aja!" jawab Rin dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku

"eehh R-Rin! Tunggu! Yahh kamu ninggalin sihh! Awas ya kalo sampe kelas aku pukul pake Negi!" kata Miku kesal dan langsung menyusul Rin 

_**Rin Kagamine**__, 17 tahun. Ia mempunyai saudara kembar laki laki. Hobinya mendengarkan musik, kemana mana selalu bawa headseat. Benda favoritnya Headseat. Tempat Tanggal lahir: Jaringan Internet (?) 25 April 2062. Makanan favorit: Rice Ball, Jeruk (?) . Minuman favorit: Jus jeruk._

-Kelas XII A Music- 

"Luka ikan tuna! Luka ikan tuna! Hahaha" kata Kaito mengejek Luka sambil teriak teriak, dan  
membuat Luka marah 

_**Luka Megurine**__, 18 tahun. Hobinya Memasak, terutama memasak Ikan Tuna. Benda favoritnya adalah ikan Tuna (?). Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Shibuya, 5 Agustus 2061. Makanan favorit: Sushi Tuna, Tuna Bakar. Minuman favorit: Sirup._

"BRAKKK!" Luka membanting tangan ke meja "Hrrhh.. Kaitoo"

"e-etto…" kata Kaito ketakutan

Sejurus kemudian Luka me-ninju Kaito sampai terpental keluar kelas, tepat didepan pintu kelas. Saat itu ada Miku, tidak sengaja Kaito pun menabrak Miku hingga terjatuh. 

_**Kaito Shion**__, 18 tahun. Hobinya membuat ulah, dimanapun dia berada pasti berbuat ulah. Benda favoritnya Microphone [ngarang aja ya..] . Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Kyoto , 10 Juni 2061. Makanan favorit: Pai Blueberry, Selai Blueberry. Minuman favorit: Jus Blueberry_

"K-Kaito?" kata Miku heran

"Mi-Miku…." Pipi Kaito pun memerah, sama dengan Miku

"heeehh ngapain dia?" kata Meiko heran, lalu mendekati Miku dan Kaito

Kaito pun langsung berdiri, lalu lari keluar kelas, diikuti Kagamine Len. Miku berjalan pelan ke tempat duduknya.

"Miku!" kata Gakupo mengagetkan Miku

"eh?! Ada apa, Terong?"

"mau nyobain masakanku _nggak_? Steak Terong (?) yang baru aja aku buat tadi pagi?" tawar Gakupo sambil menyodorkan kotak makannya kepada Miku

"hah? Steak Terong?" kata Miku heran, Gakupo dan Miku pun menjadi perhatian dikelas

"iya beneran, Miku cobain deh! Kalo enak besok mau buat yang banyak buat temen temen sekelas!" kata Gakupo meyakinkan

"oke deh aku cobain.." Miku pun mengambil Garpu yang sudah tersedia, mencocokkan ke Steak Terong, lalu memasukan ke mulutnya secara perlahan.. Nyamm..

"Miku? Gimana rasanya? Enak _nggak_?" Tanya Gakupo panik.

"hmm.. ENAK!"

"wahh Thank's ya Miku! Teman teman! Besok aku akan membuatkan Steak Terong ini untuk kalian semua!" kata Gakupo girang

"hah? Beneran? Aku mau !" mendadak meja Miku penuh dengan orang orang sekelas, Miku pun pindah ke meja Rin . 

_**Gakupo**__, 18 tahun. Samurai jadi-jadian ini pecinta berat Terong! Entah kenapa dia suka sama Terong, kemana mana selalu bawa terong, Pensil dan Kotak Pensilnya saja berbentuk Terong!. Tempat Tanggal Lahir: __Tidak Diketahui__. Makanan favorit: semua yang ada Terongnya. Minuman favorit: Jus Terong._

"Miku!" kata Gumi

"eh iya apa? Gumi?"

"besok kan hari Valentine.. kamu mau _ngasih_ Coklat ke siapa?" Tanya Gumi 

_**Gumi Megpoid**__, 17 tahun. Pecinta berat Permen Karet. Benda favorit: Kacamata. Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Shijunku, 30 Maret 2062. Makanan favorit: Permen Karet. Minuman favorit: Jus Melon_

"ke Kaito aja!" celetuk Luka tiba tiba

"eh, nanti Mikuo Cemburu!" kata Rin

"ke.. siapa yaa?" kata Miku bingung

*HENING* *krikk..krikk..krik..*

"ke.. Kaito aja deh.." jawab Miku

"hah? Benean?" Tanya Gumi

"iya.. kalo kamu ke siapa?" Tanya Miku

"aku sih.. pengen ngasih ke Gumiya aja!" jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum

"kalo aku.. ke Len!" kata Rin

"Kalo aku ke Gakupo!" kata Luka

"wahh pada ngomongin apa sih aku _nggak_ diajak?" celetuk **IA **tiba tiba

"hahaha iya deh sini ikutan ngobrol!" kata Luka sambil merangkul **IA **, sahabatnya

"hmm.. aku pengen _ngasih_ makanan ke Mikuo aja deh! Miku nggak cemburu kan?" Tanya IA

"e-enggak kok.." jawab Miku. _Tapi sebenarnya aku cemburu.._

"eh, Gimana kalo kita buat makanannya bareng bareng? Di rumahku?" usul Luka tiba tiba

"wah bagus juga tuh!" kata Gumi "Iya iya aku mau ikut!" kata Rin "Aku juga, _dong_!" kata IA "Miku juga ikut _dong_!" kata Miku tiba tiba.

"Oke, jam setengah tiga sore nanti ya!" kata Luka

"OKE!" 

_**IA**__, 18 tahun. Penyuka bunga Sakura. Benda favorit: Aksesoris Sakura. Tempat Tanggal Lahir: __Tidak diketahui__. Makanan favorit: Sushi. Minuman favorit: Teh Sakura._

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

==========================================================================================================

_**Hehehe.. gimana nih.. bagus nggak ceritanya? Maaf kalo pendek, dan nggak nyambung! Hehehe.. maklum baru pertama buat! ^_^ **_

_**Oh ya, beri kirito-ralat kritik dan sarannya ya.. di komentar! Kalo jelek aku hapus aja deh ni FF jadi jadian.. oh ya, thank's buat Author RaimbowLyoko, aku terinspirasi cerita dari kamu! ^_^  
**_

_**Oke, jangan lupa Follow aku ya XD  
**_

_**Sayounara minna..! ^_^ **_


End file.
